Who You Choose To Be
by Zeroluvr13
Summary: Lily D’Artigo had it all. When it is suddenly ripped away from her, Lily realizes there is much more to her destiny than first thought, and to understand it, she must embrace herself and a certain camaro who seems to know her more than she does. Bee x OC
1. Princess of Cybertron

**Summary: **Lily D'Artigo was at her prime as a senior. She got decent grades, she obeyed her parents, and she was an all around nice girl. When it is suddenly ripped away from her, Lily realizes there is much more to her destiny than first thought, and that the lies she lived in would be erased and to do so she must embrace herself, and the black and yellow camaro who seems to know her more than she does… Bumblebee x OC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original characters or storyline regarding the Transformers universe both comic/television and movie (2007/2009). They are copy written to Hasbro, DreamWorks, and Paramount Pictures. The only people I own are Dylliana and Lily D'Artigo…

**General Warnings:** Language, graphic violence, torture, and may become rated **M** later on

**Warnings for this chapter:**

"Normal Speech"

'_Internal Thought_'

'**Cybertronian Tranmissions****'**

-Radio Transmission-

Who You Choose to Be

Prologue

The stars had never lied before, so Dylliana seemed perturbed about the warning gleaming down at her, the warning that a war was to break out. Her heart beat sped up and she felt the distinguishable infusion of the spark inside her heart. She hummed a response to her own thoughts as a hollow knock sounded itself. She spared a glace at the door, her glowing blue eyes becoming one of the few features that bonded her with the beings of Cybertron. Her spark infused heart was another anomaly that connected her to them. She looked away from the door and sighed, she had no need to ask who it was, for she already knew.

**'Come in, Prime'** She spoke in her mind, her ruby red lips curving into a soft smile as the door opened to reveal Optimus Prime, looking a bit worn for wear as he approached. He seemed nervous, which almost surprised Dylliana had she not known what was to be said. He opened his mouth to speak but she pushed a soft pale finger to her own lips, asking for silence.

**'Whatever you wish to speak of, will be more convenient when transmitted'** her thoughts spoke out towards him. Optimus nodded in understanding and sat himself down before sliding his gaze over the small, very human female and locked eyes with her.

**'It is as we feared, Dylliana…Megatron, and the others are growing violent, I fear this war with destroy us all…so I must do what is right for your safety…princess'** Optimus transmitted. His voice, softened through the message, expressed his concern. Dylliana stood; long black hair fell in tendrils around her and stopped a few inches from the ivory colored floor.

**'No…you must find and protect the allspark from the Decepticons, I am of no use…at the moment…I trust you Prime, but I allow you to protect me, I fear the stars will predict your death…I shall do what must be done myself' **she moved passed him, her skin brushed passed his metal exterior, surprisingly it was warm to the touch. Optimus stayed where he was, there was no use arguing with Dylliana, he had done so time and time again, and had found that she was a stubborn human…stubborn but wise. He watched her leave, knowing what she would do, and was happy that she understood the importance of her own safety. Jazz would most likely be saddened by her disappearance; they were after all bonded with one another.

Dylliana could not, would not look back as she entered the emergency escape pod, only one was there, and it was meant for her, she could not travel into space with out it. She felt one tear course its way down her cheek and smiled, remembered one of the few basic human functions that not many understood. The existence of others like her made her feel somewhat alone on Cybertron, she was well aware of their existence, but then why was she on this planet, and not her own, she did not even know how she arrived, at least, no one would tell her. She entered the pod and settled herself comfortably in the seat before grabbing the wire hanging by her arm and slowly pushed it into her arm, a slight twinge of pain made her wince. She then settled back and closed her eyes as the computer typed in the coordinates of the most habitable place in the galaxy before shooting off into the sky. Sedated and concerned, Dylliana fell into a deep comatose sleep.

Optimus left the hall with confidence that Dylliana would do wise to hide herself, and he was the only one to notice a soft bang and a comet like object shoot up into the gloomy sky of Cybertron, steadily gaining speed. The princess of Cybertron was now gone and Optimus made a silent vow to find her again when the war was at its end…It was that night, the allspark was lost, and that his vow had meant nothing, for it was many years until the allspark was located, and by that time, Dylliana, the only princess and human of Cybertron would be dead…As the time of the primes faded away with the darkened, hollow shell, most of the memories of Dylliana faded with it…after all, everyone knows a human in the vastness of space would sooner die before reaching any type of habitable existence…right?

A/N: Sorry it's kind of short but I just started this and I'm hoping for some reviews for an okay to go ahead, I have a plot I promise!!!


	2. I'm not Crazy

**Summary: **Lily D'Artigo was at her prime as a senior. She got decent grades, she obeyed her parents, and she was an all around nice girl. When it is suddenly ripped away from her, Lily realizes there is much more to her destiny than first thought, and that the lies she lived in would be erased and to do so she must embrace herself, and the black and yellow camaro who seems to know her more than she does… Bumblebee x OC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original characters or storyline regarding the Transformers universe both comic/television and movie (2007/2009). They are copy written to Hasbro, DreamWorks, and Paramount Pictures. The only people I own are Dylliana and Lily D'Artigo…

**General Warnings:** Language, graphic violence, torture, and may become rated **M** later on

**Warnings for this chapter:**

"Normal Speech"

'_Internal Thought_'

'**Cybertronian Tranmissions****'**

-Radio Transmission-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was bright…unbearably bright, and for a moment Lily feared she was blind. She heard voices in the distance, and the pain in her head began to lessen. The only question she had at the moment was where she was.

_'You are safe,'_ the voice came from inside, a woman's voice…A woman with lips red as berries, skin pale as ivory, eyes blue as the sea, a heart burning with fire…With a gasp, Lily jolted awake, she heard a familiar beeping noise and looked to her left. The heart monitor beeped ceaselessly and with a groan Lily laid back and tried to remember what had happened. She remembered being home, her father telling her about the terrorist attack in Egypt before the news channel came on. Lily's eyes narrowed, that was where her memory began to blur. Shaking her head, Lily took in her surroundings and almost jumped when she saw the sleeping figure in the chair next to her. With a sigh of relief she realized it was her father and she couldn't help but smile at his furrowed expression as he slept.

"Dad, hey, dad," she said before chucking one of her pillows at him, her father's head snapped up. His eyes began to focus.

"Liliana?" he murmured quietly, his eyes squinting to see her. Lily grimaced; he had never called her by her given name, her mother's name.

"Lily…I'm Lily," she said to him. His eyes widened and he scrambled from the seat and stifled her in a hug. He was shaking and Lily felt like something was wrong, something worse than her waking up in the hospital.

"Lily, I thought you would never wake up again," He murmured to her. Lily slowly backed her father up and saw that he had been crying.

"Dad, what's wrong? I know we don't know what causes it, but it's just like when the experiments went wrong in Mission City…I passed out, and three weeks before that, when the meteor shower hit…but I was fine both those times and I'm fine now," she tried to reassure her father and patted him on the shoulder. Her father looked up at his daughter, worry creasing his eyebrows.

"Lily…you went into a coma," he murmured. Lily tilted her head not quite understanding.

"So, didn't that happen before? I was unconscious for two days after Mission City," she said shrugging. Lily learned a year ago to stop asking questions or wonder why things happen, to her they just did.

"Lily, the incident in Egypt that was on the news…that was two weeks ago," He said. Lily froze; a cold shudder ran through her. Two weeks? It couldn't have been that long ago. Her father sighed and ran a hand on her back soothingly. Lily closed her eyes and forced herself to take a deep breath. She began humming to herself, trying to calm down the panic that welled up inside of her. _Two weeks_? In a coma…it had never lasted that long before. She looked up and noticed her father's lips moving, but no words came out.

"Huh?" she asked him, her humming stopped. Her father frowned at her and pressed the doctor call button near the hospital bed.

"I said where did you learn that song? The one you were humming," her father said. Lily shrugged and looked down; her dark black hair fell in curls around her face like black silk.

"I heard it in a dream," she said, surprised that she even remembered the origin of the hauntingly familiar song in her head. Doctor Corbin then entered; his sleek blond hair caught the light that came through the window.

"Ahh, sleeping beauty is awake I see, good to see you up and moving Lily. Jack, I hope you got some sleep while you were here," Dr. Corbin smiled sympathetically at Lily's father. Jack grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. Lily took the chance to speak.

"Dr. Corbin, when can I go home," she chirped up suddenly. Jack glanced at his daughter incredulously and the doctor laughed.

"It's entirely up to your father, but if you decide to go home I will need to see you again in a week to make sure you made a full recovery from…a concussion, wasn't it?" he asked, looking down at his chart. Lily glanced at her father who gave a curt nod. Lily followed suit. After gathering her clothes, Lily then changed in the hospital bathroom. She walked to the sink and spared a glance at her reflection. She let her fingers rise up and touch her nose, a pert nose, her father called it. Her hands then wandered over the jet black curls of her hair, all the while staring at bright, almost glowing, blue eyes. Her father always said she looked like her mother…

"If only I knew what she looked like," she murmured to herself. She turned the faucet on and let the porcelain bowl fill up with clear water. She dipped her hands in to cup some of the cold liquid and splashed on her face, reveling in the deep feeling. The caress of the water was like fingertips on her face. Her eyes snapped open and she looked again into the mirror, but she saw no reflection…in the mirror, she saw symbols. She didn't know what language it was, but is was there, racing across her vision like memories…

_'Your symbols don't exist!'_ a voice screamed in her mind, a man's voice this time, a voice that sounded oddly like her father. The odd symbols began to fade away.

"Wait!" Lily said reached out a hand swiftly as if to grab them. The next sound was of shattering glass and the next sight was of ruby red droplets falling to the floor…

XxXxXxX

"I said I was sorry!" Lily protested as Jack began cutting up a cucumber for dinner that night. Lily's new accessory was a lime green ace wrap layered with gauze underneath. Jack had driven home without a word, and Lily didn't explain what happened, she didn't even believe it herself. Lily looked down at her converse shoes and clenched her good hand into a fist. She switched her gaze to the table again and then it began again. The symbols flashed before her eyes, swifter than before, her eyes moved back and forth as if in hopes to read them. She reached out blindly and grabbed a notebook and pen that was set close to her. She opened the book quickly and searched for a blank page. Jack looked up for a moment, shook his head and turned away from the frantic girl.

"Just like her mother," he murmured quietly. Lily moved her hand swiftly over the paper, paused only to refocus her eyes, her lips moving on there own accord, whispering a mantra of words under her breath. The symbols possessed her, took over her goals. School, which she would attend tomorrow, seemed like a distant memory. A hand settled on her shoulder and the symbols, the symbols she had concentrated on reading and jotting down, disappeared suddenly, as if she blinked. She looked up and saw Jack staring over her shoulder at the notebook. His eyes held confusion, anger, and…fear? Lily opened her mouth to speak but her father shook his head.

"It's late, Lily…school tomorrow. You're only a senior once, so go to bed," Jack said, his voice held no emotion, but it filled Lily's heart with lead. Had she done something wrong? Jack turned down the hall towards his bedroom.

"Goodnight, dad," Lily called, hoping her voice sounded cheerful…she never got back a reply…

XxXxXxX

Lily tried to ignore the stares she got, by keeping her head down. Throughout the day she was asked a handful of questions regarding her absences and her bandaged arm. To all these questions, Lily shrugged and muttered, "It was an accident". By lunchtime, she felt as if she had gone through an interrogation from all of her teachers and classmates. She slumped down in her seat and hid her arm beneath the table. With her good arm she pulled out her notebook from last night and opened up to a fresh page. As if on cue, the symbols again raced before her eyes. She didn't notice as a student sat down beside her until she felt her bandaged arm pulled on, with a wince, she looked over and saw her one and only friend Jane.

"Hey, where have you been? I have news to tell you, but you weren't here for, like, two whole weeks! I was worried," Jane scolded her, Lily tried to smile, but it came out as a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, Jane, I kind of had a little mishap, and would rather not talk about it," Lily turned from her friend and looked over the page scribbled over in odd symbols.

"Hey, I didn't know you still drew those, let me see," Jane spoke up excitedly and moved the notebook closer before Lily could stop her. As Jane perused her notebook, Lily paused and rewound the sentence Jane had just said.

"Wait, what do mean by _still_ drawing?" she asked. Jane looked up with a smile.

"You used to draw these all the time in grade school, you were obsessed with them, you thought of it as your own secret symbols, then when we hit seventh grade, you just…stopped," Jane said shrugging at her friend. Lily looked away biting her lip. Jane suddenly tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, I remember another place I saw these symbols drawn, and it wasn't by you," Lily's head snapped up at Jane's words. Lily let her eyebrows crease down as she frowned.

"You have? Where?" Lily asked, but her friend just sat back and smiled mischievously.

"Feel like a ditch n' drive?" she asked, her eyebrows shooting up and down suggestively…

XxXxXxX

"Okay, so you know my brother Leo just got in to college right? Well, he was getting in geek mode and amping up his robot-geek site or something when suddenly, _poof_ , he's gone, and his roommate, Sam Wititicky or something or other is gone too.

_'Witwicky'_ a voice interrupts Lily's thoughts for a moment. She shakes her head and continues listening.

"Anyway, we get a call from him, right? And we hear all these bombings or something; he was probably in a theater. Anyway, Ma threatens that if he's ditchin college for some trip to the theaters; with his roommate, no less, and his roommate's so called girlfriend; I know, he's a creep right? She said he's gonna be drop kicked to Tokyo like a bad habit." Jane finished her story with a smile. Lily tried to grasp how her friend could say so much in one breath, but decided not to ask.

"So…what does this have to do with my notebook?" Lily asked tentatively.

"Oh right, so, first day of college, Leo calls us saying his new roommate is a right freak, and been drawing some weird E.T. looking shit all over his walls, but then the next time he calls, they're like best pals, weird right? Anyways, he sent me a pic of one of his walls, and his friend is right wacked, them symbols you started drawing again? Same one's on Leo's walls," Jane said and flipped open her phone searching through her pictures. Lily almost voiced her opinion that Jane should be watching the road, but shut her mouth as her friend passed her the phone.

"Those look about right?" Jane asked. Lily looked down at the picture in awed silence before nodding and looking out the window with a sigh.

"Indubitably," Lily whispered…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed, I'm glad and will continue my story!

Karokibathephangirl : I like constructive criticism, and I will try to look out for run on sentences in the future, thank you for warning me!!

Nascar24lover : I will try to keep up with this story, and thank you for the compliment!

SandNinja101 : Thank you for the support!!


End file.
